Who The Hell Is Jal-Ul?
by Tallictr
Summary: Not a good person, but not necessarily a bad person either, the newly named Jal-Ul navigates his new life as a Kryptonian with relative ease. That is, when he's not being hunted down by Wonder Woman, facing peril at the hands of Darkseid, trying not to earn the Man of Steel's ire via Kara, and surviving just about everything else that being a true Kryptonian brings to his doorstep.


_This is the second story posted in a small list of stories I've tried my hand at writing these past few weeks. Hopefully it's enjoyable, but let me know how you guys feel either way._

_Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter._

_Bye~_

Involuntary dimensional shifting. It's a hell of a thing. One moment you're running for your life from nearly every government body that exists, for a crime you've _absolutely_ committed but have no desire to be punished for, and the next you're suddenly finding yourself being flung through a hole in the fabric of your reality and into another.

It felt horrible. Like every atom of my being had been crushed, stretched, and shattered before being put back together. And while it only lasted for less than a fraction of a fraction of a second, it was _the _worst pain anyone has ever been through. Ever.

Of course, it wasn't all bad. I mean, it was painful as shit but sort of worth it considering where I ended up and what I ended up becoming.

The _where_ being the DC Universe. The _what_ being a new body that was not as human as my last one. A better body than the one I had before, too. A body with superpowers. What superpowers you ask? All the powers of a motherfucking Kryptonian!

I didn't wake up in a pod or anything like Clark and Kara did, and definitely not as a baby which would have sucked because I'm a grown ass man who doesn't feel like going through puberty again, but underneath a tree in the middle of a forest. And as strange as it sounds, the first couple of thoughts going through my mind…weren't my own.

They weren't 'Where am I?' or 'What happened?' or 'What the fuck!?' It was 'You're in another Universe' and 'You were brought here through a tear in the fabric of your old reality' and 'You're now a Kryptonian named Jal-Ul'

It felt like someone was answering questions I hadn't even asked yet. That's about the best way I can describe what it felt like. But it's where the idea of me now being a Kryptonian came from.

So, putting aside the parts I can't explain, such as how I found myself being sucked into a tear in the fabric of fucking reality in the first place, I guess from now on I'm Jal-Ul of Krypton. Pretty damn sweet, if I do say so myself.

Hearing everything as clearly as I can really sucks! I could hear for miles and miles and miles; everything and anything if I tried hard enough. But every time I do, the sound overwhelms me. My ears started bleeding the first time I put conscious thought into hearing everything I could.

It took a few tries to get the amount of effort just right, after which I left that ability alone. Thank god for it being an active power instead of a passive; which was weird because I don't think it was that way for other Kryptonians. I couldn't be entirely sure one way or the other, annoying ass retcons left too many possibilities open.

Since avoiding cities until I got a good grip on my powers was going to help keep my existence under wraps, I walked around for a while trying to get used to my newfound strength. Doing that while also taking in the sights of nature now that I didn't have to worry about injuries, bug bites, and getting lost. But mostly I didn't want to bump into someone on the street and the accidentally send them flying fifty feet down in the air.

Let me just say, that I had to really rein myself in to not destroy everything in sight. Just hitting as mildly as possible resulted in a tree three times my size being snapped in half and displaced about half a mile. It wasn't a serious punch, but one of those light taps you give your friends when they're being stupid.

It took a while, almost two weeks' worth of effort, but I managed to be able to touch things without leaving a dent or any kind of noticeable mark. A pain in the ass I'd rather not have gone through. It turns out leaves don't look all that appealing once you've spent the last fourteen days trying to handle one without fucking it up beyond recognition.

During those two weeks, I didn't feel any hunger or even the tiniest bit of thirst. The whole 'I don't sweat now' thing was also a bonus; but I think that's because I haven't done anything that could actually work up a sweat in this body. Like fighting.

I guess the Sun really did give me everything I needed. Neat.

The same went for my other powers. I had to be careful not to stare too hard at something or else my laser beam eyes would do some serious damage. I still feel terrible about the poor bird that _melted_ because I got annoyed by its chirping and glared at it.

I found out that my heat beams could be focused and unfocused. It depended on whether or not I wanted concentrated lasers like Superman often uses, or an invisible and widespread heat beam to just raise hell.

Putting out the fires that also came about from looking at the forest too hard actually brings up my next power. Super breath. A power that blew enemies away in a single use, froze things within seconds, and provided me with the useful ability to not need oxygen for long periods of time. Yet another badass power, overall.

It didn't take much to put the fire out, just blowing on it until it died down. But afterwards I forced out a yawn and ended up freezing the water from a nearby lake. That…was actually really cool. I just had to be sure not to do that around people.

As for my x-ray vision and my super sight, I could see everything in a level of high-definition that I've never even imagined was possible. I could see so much it was overwhelming. Hence the five minutes of heaving and vomiting I had to endure when I saw a pile of shit on the ground.

Even now with superpowers and a Kryptonian body, I couldn't stand the sight of certain things I found to be to gross to handle. Feces, now much more easily found and in HD on top of that, being one of them.

Flying wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. It was sort of like swimming but not as movement restricting. The only major issues I had were the birds, the bugs, and the occasional airplane. One of which I may or may not have accidentally brought down.

I brought it safely to the ground, of course! It's just that I got distracted thinking of all the amazing things I'm going to do once I have enough control over my powers to not accidentally fuck up everything and everyone that's around me.

I think solar powered Kryptonians, I can't help but smile every time I say that and remember that I _am _a solar powered Kryptonian, also have eidetic memories, can understand all languages, and something about ventriloquism, and the ability to hypnotize people into doing whatever they wanted.

It's been quite a while since I last read a comic. They just sort of fell out of my day to day routine. Of course, the cartoons that DC made about their characters were a different story entirely. Those had been my jam since they first came out in the 90s; the good ones anyway. So, I hope I have enough background knowledge to help deal with whoever and _whatever_ comes my way.

Then again, I might not need it because I'm practically a God in this body. A body that isn't too different from my old one save for the extra foot in height, a darker skin tone that puts me at the level of not pasty white, a surprisingly intimidating stature that I lacked before, and the much more aesthetically pleasing _length _I find myself blessed with.

I don't know what I did to end up here, but it must've been something truly amazing for all of this this to be my reward.


End file.
